Outcasts' Acceptance
by magicrazy101
Summary: with the human's hate for mutants growing it's either stick together or die. and that's what the Outcasts do, Survive. with their leader dead and some of their youngest sick; they've got no where to go, the X-men turn up and that's when it got interesting
1. Welcome home

**Okay, now if your character isn't in this chapter doesn't mean it's not there! It's just a bit un-realistic if all the OCs are suddenly paraded in front of everyone, but I will try to introduce most of them (the outcasts won't be in this chapter, but they'll be in the next) **

**I'm sorry if your OC does something that you think is un-characteristic but I'm doing the best I can =)**

Disclaimer:** um... okay, I basically don't own anything but my OC and the plot line.**

**Enjoy!**

A motorbike and its two passengers speed down the highway. It was a familiar road, one Logan hadn't been down for at least two months. But after living somewhere for more than five years you tend to remember the landscape.

Small arms squeezed his middle, a signal the two of them had worked on in the last few days and he pulled over the side of the road.

"What do you want kiddo?" he asked gruffly taking off his helmet as he spoke.

The seven year old shook out her piggy tails and looked at Logan with bright silver eyes "Mr. Logan, I need to empty my bladder."

Logan growled, "You went an hour ago." When he'd found the pink clad girl on the streets running from mutant haters, he hadn't expected to be reduced to being a babysitter. To a child genius for that matter.

Logan hid a scowled as she got the annoying pouty look on her face, another habit of hers that he'd gotten used to. "But Mr. Logan, I need to go again because an hour ago my dinner hadn't finished making its way through my digestive system and now it has."

Logan rolled his eyes and wondered briefly why he put up with this "Fine." The bar on the outskirts of Bayville had closest bathroom, and after putting up with this for eight days, he more than deserved a drink.

"Thank you Mr. Logan!" she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his torso, Logan stood there awkwardly patting her arms

"Yhea, now let's go kiddo" he said gruffly, the only other person that he could remember hugging him was X-23 or Laura as she was now called. Pushing the thoughts of his clone out of his head, Logan straddled the bike and kicked up the stand, handing the seven year old the helmet he'd bought for her a few days previously.

"Mr. Logan, I told you all ready; my name's Stephonie Ellise Sutton, or Stephie. Not kiddo." She said as she latched the helmet under her chin. Logan flipped her visor down

"Whatever kiddo."

Pulling on his own helmet over his head, he started the engine and waited until Stephie's arms were tight around his waist before shooting down the forest road for Bayville

*-X-*

Weaving through occasional cars and speeding up as soon as there was a straight run of road, Logan managed to make it to the bar in a record of eight minutes.

He parked the bike and waited until Stephie had slid off the back before getting off himself, she handed him her helmet and the two of them walked into the bar.

"Toilet's up the back." He told her, nodding to the far corner, she smiled sweetly at him then ran to the small door behind the pool tables.

Sighing and shaking his head the dropped the two helmets on the bench and rubbed his head.

"Can I help you?"

In front of Logan was a bar tender looking at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat "just a beer thanks."

The bar tender nodded. Soon Logan's glass was already half empty. The Professor wasn't expecting him until tomorrow. But, knowing Charles, he all ready knew he was close by now. He always knew somehow. The TV blared a message from Mayor Edward Kelly, _So they haven't kicked the son of a b*tch out yet_

"Logan."

Logan looked up, scowling as he saw who was talking "Jack." He growled

"We don't want your kind around here." Jack 'Shark' Marold curled his lip at Logan "I thought I already told you that."

Logan gritted his teeth and took another draught of beer "You called me Logan." He growled

"yhea, so, we want you out of our bar." Jack replied, clearly not get the point

Finishing his beer, Logan put the glass back on the table "only my friends call me Logan."

He stood up still sneering, "My enemies call me Wolverine!"

Logan surged forward, pushing Jack up against the wall at least a foot above the ground, his fist held back; ready to release three blades of pure Adamantium.

Jack grunted, struggling slightly, glancing at the raised fist "that's right, show everyone how dangerous freaks like you are!"

Murmurs echoed around the bar, people glanced at each other and at Logan warily

"Mr. Logan isn't a freak!" the high, sweet voice made a lot of heads whip around and stare at Stephie in confusion. The silver eyed seven year old in her pink dress, tights and slippers glared angrily at Jack.

Jack let out a harsh bark of laughter "what's a cute little kid like you doing with a mutie?"

Sophie bristled at being called a 'cute little kid' and Jack didn't see her pupils turning to slits and teeth turning into tiny fangs

"Mr. Logan was nice to me, and you're being mean to him." She said. Now everyone could see the whiskers on her cheeks and the tail peeping out from under her skirt.

"She's a freak too?" Jack murmured for the whole room to hear

Logan dropped Jack to the ground with a growl, he picked up the helmets from the bench and grabbed the seven year olds hand snapping her out of the glare she'd been directing at Jack.

"Let's go kiddo." He growled. Stephie's pupils went back to normal and the whiskers started to retreat into her skin as she calmed down.

The whole bar was silent as the two of them stormed out the door and walked over to the bike.

Stephie sniffed, "Am I a freak Mr. Logan?" large silver eyes were starting to well with tears and her pure white tail drooped.

Logan handed the kid her helmet and lifted her onto the back of the bike. "Never think that kiddo, you should be smart enough to know you're not." He replied, probably in the softest tone he'd ever used in his life. Stephie gave him a watery smile and hugged him again.

"Thanks Mr. Logan."

Logan grunted and swung onto the bike in front of her.

"Let's get out of here."

*-X-*

Bayville hadn't changed at all. Twisting through cars and through alleys, Stephie and Logan finally made their way up the hill to the Institute.

Coming up to the gates, Logan could all ready hear the students inside the walls.

He flipped up his visor and pressed the intercom next to the gate "Can some one open the gate?"

There was a crackling from the intercom and a flourish of noise "Alex! Ray! Stop playing shock-tag right now!" the voice on the other end somehow managed to sound mellow and annoyed at the same time "Hey Logan! Wasn't expecting you back 'till tomorrow!" the voice was low, happy and calm. Logan grunted

"Yhea well driving through the night made up for time, now can you let us in River? And send Ororo down to the door, I've got a new student here."

"Okey-dokey! Welcome back!"

"Good to be back, hippie."

There was a loud buzz, the gates swung inwards and Logan was finally home.

He could see a group of students playing mutant dodge ball behind the mansion and Scott's car was parked around the other side of the fountain, in desperate need of cleaning.

Pulling up in front of the mansion, Logan kicked down the stand and lifted Stephie off the back off the back.

Stephie looked up at him "You're not going away are you?" She asked innocently.

Logan grunted and took her helmet from her,

"He's not going to be going away for a while my child."

Stephie turned, and gaped up at the beautiful dark skinned woman with her white hair.

Logan nodded to her "Ororo, this is Stephie. Kiddo, this is Storm, she's one of the teachers here"

Stephie smiled at Ororo and took her out stretched hand "My name's actually Stephonie Ellise Sutton, but everyone calls me Stephie."

Ororo smiled "Come on, let's go find one of the other girls for you to share a room with." And she started to lead her up the stairs.

Quickly, Stephie slipped her hand out of Ororo's and ran beck to Logan, throwing her arms around him as best she could while he was on the bike.

"Thank you Mr. Logan." She whispered and then ran back to Ororo and instantly clutched back onto her hand.

"Logan, the Professor wants to see you, he's in the students wing." Ororo called back

"Just going to put the bike away" he called back, and steered the bike away and into the garage, parking it next to the X-van.

He grunted as he realised the end of a metal pole sticking out of the side of the door. Nothing had changed, the grounds were still the same, the humans in the city were still the same, and Kitty still couldn't drive without phasing through half the city.

Now if that Rory kid had lasted more than a day without making everyone think there was a giant snake on the loose, the world must have gone crazy.

Going through the doors leading from the garage to the mansion Logan made his way up to the students wing. "Mr. Logahn, ya bahke!" Rouge smiled at him from the room she shared with Kitty, Mellissa Byers waved from where the two of them were sitting on Rouge's bed "Hi Mr. Logan!" she said grinning, the two of them soon turned back to each other "Now, if you square..."

_Logan, I'm in the boy's side of the wing_

Grunting, Logan turned and made his way down the hall and could see the professor outside the Lovett kid's room

"Henry, that's the last I'm saying on this matter"

"But professor-"

Logan came up behind the professor "No buts kid, what the professor says goes"

"Ah, Logan." The professor turned his wheel chair around, he glanced back at Henry "You will be sharing a room a room when the new student comes, no complaints"

Henry scowled and stalked back into the room that he currently wasn't sharing.

"That kid's spoiled more than a two year old on Christmas." Logan growled. the two of them made their way down the hall towards the elevator.

"No, he is used to being spoiled Logan, he's not spoiled here." Charles corrected. Logan reached across and pushed the elevator button "I take it the mission failed?" Logan scowled and folded his arms

"Yhea, when Mystique doesn't want to be found, she doesn't get found." He growled

Charles shook his head, "Well-"

He was cut off by two blond blurs knocking Logan over

The two stood up quickly and glanced behind them "Sorry!" they said at the same time.

The two identical girls pulled Logan back to his feet and dusted him off grinning. One of them was holding a shimmery pink top.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SHIRT THEIVES!"

The girls squealed and sprinted down the hall. Logan was almost immediately phased through by an annoyed Kitty, she stopped and turned "Mr. Logan! You're back!" she hugged him, awkwardly letting go of him as she realised what she was doing, "Sorry I, like, gotta go"

And she raced after the girls "IF YOU RUIN MY SHIRT I'M GOINING TO KILL YOU!"

Logan shook his head "Does Multiple have a sister or something?"

Charles chuckled as he entered the elevator "No, Kellie and Keylie seem to have a mind link of sorts, as well as their original mutation. Go get some sleep Logan, from what I heard you didn't get any sleep last night."

"The hippie told you?" he growled

"River didn't tell me, I have my own means of finding things out" the professor said tapping his forehead as the elevator doors closed.

Logan shook his head. And walked towards the Teacher's wing. He bumped into Jasmine, Amara and Reiko on the way.

falling into his bed he fell asleep quickly

*-X-*

_X-men, I would like you all to be in the Rec-room as soon as can. Cerebro picked up a mutant that's in trouble _

Logan groaned and stood up.

Yhea, welcome home.

**So, whata ya think?**

**The next chapter is Outcast orientated and if your OC wasn't mentioned much in this chapter they will in later ones**

**There's something that starts with R that makes me write faster (hint, hint, nudge, nudge)**

**PS: most of my updates won't be this fast (unless I'm motivated, *hint, hint*) so don't expect one tomorrow**

**Cya soon!**

**M-crazy ~.~**


	2. Illness and auras

**Hehe, I feel rebel, I'm writing this in my notebook in Math (stupid combined probabilities...) I'll type it up when I get home**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! You guys are the best!**

**All right, wolverine15120 asked what the students' role is in the story, the answer is that the students are just as important as the Outcasts but they'll 'ease' into the story over time so to speak, each OC will have at least one chapter where they're the focus point (like Stephie was in the first chapter) that make sense?**

**To stargazer: sorry I had to change Rowans powers slightly, not much, only so every one has a different aura (even humans) but Mutants have flecks of gold that act in a certain way and so tell him what they can do, all right?**

**Also, I had to mess around with a few ages, so if your OC is a different age to what you submitted, it's not a mistake, I'm not making any changes to personality though, looks, etc…**

Disclaimer: **Take a wild guess...**

Coryn sat cross legged in front of the small grave. It wasn't actually a grave, just a flat stone stuck in the ground like a sort of memorial. There wasn't a body, after the mutant haters had killed him the government had taken away the body.

_Probably so they can cut him up and pickle his brain_ Coryn thought bitterly

Clyde had carved a few words in to the stone:

Stefan Chassell: Brother, Friend and Leader.

Coryn licked his lips "Hey bro," talking to an empty grave. That was a new low. Though a different one to digging through trash for something edible was possibly the lowest someone _could_ get. "I don't know how you did it, all this leader stuff. The rest of the Outcasts are great and all but still…" He traced patterns in the dirt with a small ornate dagger, the twin of the one buried under the headstone "Elissa keeps on mother-henning me about not getting enough sleep even though she hardly gets any more with Rosa waking her up every night" He smothered a hacking cough "Lilac and Sammy aren't getting any better" He sighed "It's kind of Ironic, Lilac can heal practically anyone but herself. After she healed Stone she was too weak to even try healing Sammy and then got sick herself. Elle thinks it might be pneumonia." his face was sad "I think that I might be getting it too, so is Virgo. Rowan and Axel don't seem effected yet, I'm not worried about Axel but Row-"

"Coryn." Coryn was on the balls of his feet in fighting crouch, the dagger held reversed in his hand, ready to attack in an instant. Cicily stared at him with a smug smirk on her face "Ha, I can sneak up on you." She said pointed teeth glinting in the dim light, a long thin scar arched over one of her red eyes making her sharp features look even more daunting.

Coryn relaxed and stood up, rolling his eyes. "I was distracted."

Cicily smirked and folded her arms, silver pointed nails clicking together "Of course you were oh fearless leader." She said bowing with a flourish of her hands

Coryn scowled "don't call me that." Cicily grinned at his annoyance.

He shook his head and slipped the dagger into its sheath on his hip under his trench coat "What do you want Cici?" he asked

The two of them turned and started toward the old deserted Mall that they had been living in for the last four years.  
>"Oh, I don't want anything, Virgo asked me to come and tell you that Rowan and the lone wolf are back and they have something to tell you"<p>

Coryn sighed and vaulted over a broken bench that blocked the entrance, put there to stop curious toddlers from getting to far away "Cici, his name's Axel." He told her sternly

"Well we don't know that do we!" she protested "For all we know his name could be Jake or Simian, but nooo, his name had to be the one engraved on that sword of his." She huffed and crossed her arms "the Lone wolf suits him any way"

Coryn shook his head "you're just jealous that I sent him out to get the medicine aren't you." He said knowingly

Cici hooked her hands behind her back, fingernails clicking and looked around innocently "Nooo."

Grinning, Coryn patted her on the back "Did they get it?"

Cicily's smile faded and shook her head "No. since the last time they've posted guards out side all the pharmacies around here."

They could see a light up ahead and the old mattresses surrounding it

Coryn grimaced, "Cici, if we don't get that medicine soon Sammy and Lila-" he was cut of by a happy gurgle from behind them. The two of them couldn't help smiling when they saw Stone; the rouge toddler was on his hands and knees under a bench giggling up at them.

As soon as they looked towards him he turned and started crawling further under the bench.

"No you don't" Coryn said, scooping the one year old up in one hand, ruffling his baby blond hair.

Stone giggled and instantly grabbed Coryn's longish hair in his hands, making the teenager wince. Around Coryn's arm curled a long scaly forest green tail.

HE tucked the toddler under one arm, well out of reach of any strands of hair. "Elisa, I think we're going to need a leash for our little lizard" he said quietly, Elisa looked up at him from where she was breast feeding seven month old Rosa and smiled from behind the long brown hair that had fallen in her face "Stonito is just curious as children should be, just as my little Rosita will be when she is older" she said softly, her thick Spanish accent blurring her words slightly as she spoke. She looked up worriedly "Are Samito and Lilaita all right? I would help but I don't want the little ones to be sick"

Coryn put Stone on the mattress next to Elisa, the toddler instantly grabbed his tail and stuck it in his mouth, sucking it happily. "I'm not sure." He said quietly. he stood up and looked pointedly at Cicily "You, are on baby sitting duty."

"But-"

"Nu-uh, no buts, I'm the fearless leader here right?"

Cicily scowled "I should kill you right now." She whispered.

Coryn patted her shoulder "I love you to Cici." And he walked towards the fire where the rest of the Outcasts were sitting.

Ten year old Sammy was lying on one of the mattresses, tossing and turning under his blanket with sweat beading his brow, his breath was ragged and wheezing and his usually curly brown hair was mattered and stuck to his forehead. The blindfold covering his eyes was a bright white and slightly damp. Elle was crooning to him softly, dabbing his head with a wet cloth, careful not to bump the already loosening blindfold.

Lilac was only slightly better, Clyde was helping the dark haired thirteen year old to sit up while she coughed into a tissue that Rowan was holding to her mouth with a thin gloved hand, it was a loud hacking sound that made Coryn's heart clench

He saw Sammy and Lilac as siblings, all the Outcasts did. They thought of each other as a family and with two of them sick, it affected every one. The girls usually showed there worry openly, but the boys tended to hide their feelings, Clyde often pretend that he didn't care and Rowan almost never spoke, but instead would often go off by himself, disappearing for hours on end, making Elisa worry about him constantly. Even Coryn himself never told anyone how was truly feeling. And Axel…

Axel was different. Rowan, Elle and Virgo had been trying to find food and there had be a loud crash, going to investigate, they had seen a teenager lying under a car. Rowan had taken one look at him before telling his older 'sisters' that the victim was a mutant, one like Cicily with a dark red aura surrounding him and tiny flecks of gold shimmering randomly. Virgo had quickly scared the people around the accident away, making a large lion burst from the flames on the truck and Elle helping them on their way with a large breeze. The two girls had dragged the half dead mutant out from under the car, surprised to find a long sword strapped to his back and had taken him back to the old Mall. Cicily had thrown a fit saying they shouldn't trust a random mutant off the street and kept it up until Stefan had calmed her down and reminded her that they helped all mutants that needed help. When the mutant had woken after his healing session with Lilac, he couldn't remember a thing, not even his name. The sword he had had with him was engraved with the word Axel and so that was the name he took. He never showed any emotion, and reacted like a wild animal; cautious, jumpy and aggressive.

A sloshing announced the arrival of Virgo and startled Coryn out of his thoughts. The amber eyed teen hauled the buckets close to the fire, getting half of it on her black and red flamed trench coat.

Coryn crouched next to Lilac as Clyde laid her back down, putting his hand to head "how you feeling Li?" he asked quietly. Lilac smiled slightly, "Tired, cold, throat hurts" she whispered in a husky voice, closing her eyes.

Coryn smiled softly "you sleep okay? You're going to be all right." Lilac nodded and relaxed still shivering slightly.

He stood up and let Virgo take his spot next to the girl.

He motioned silently to Rowan and Axel to move away from the sick children

"Cici said you had something to tell me." He said quietly, so not to disturb the others.

Axel nodded, his face still didn't show any emotion apart from a flicker of his right eye, over it was a scar that was almost a mirror to the one Cici had over her left.

"While we were walking through the street kids part of town, Sense saw something." Axel's French accent was almost as thick as Elisa's Spanish one when he spoke, he nodded to Rowan

Rowan cleared his throat, and spoke quietly as he always did, fiddling with his gloves looking at him with _literal _glowing eyes "One of the street kids, a girl about the age of fifteen, dark brown hair, green eyes." He stopped and took a sharp breath. Coryn looked at him expectantly.

Axel nudged the fourteen year old signalling for him to continue, "Well, she's a mutant."

Coryn's eyes widened, "really? What is she?"

Rowan bit his lip slightly, "see, that's the thing, I couldn't pick up a proper sight, and when I did, it was flashing, irregular, all I can tell you is that she's defiantly a mutant, she's strong, unstable and scared."

Axel nodded, "We didn't want to scare her off or shock her into using her powers, if she did, who knows what would happen"

Coryn nodded, "We'll go and get her. Let's just hope no one else has." He muttered under his breath.

The three of them made their way back over to the circle of mattresses "Virgo, you're coming with me, Axel and Rowan"

Clyde looked up indignantly "and what am I doing?" he asked, tipping back his much loved black fedora hat.

"You, Elle and Cici are taking care of everyone." Coryn ordered. Clyde scowled

"how come shortie gets to go and I don't?" he said gesturing to Rowan

Virgo stood dusting off her black stretch pants "Where we goin'?"

Axel answered her in a babble of French "Pour trouver un mutant qui était dans les rues"

Virgo, Rowan and Coryn all nodded at this, making Clyde look at them in confusion "What? What's going on?"

Elle smiled at him "I have no idea." She looked at the others "You'd better be back soon or Cici's going to through another fit and I don't know if I'm going to be able to stop myself from hitting her this time."

Virgo gave her a two fingered salute with a grin "We'll be back before you can say ."

She looked tenderly down at the shivering children on the beds, "Very quickly." she murmured.

*-X-*

The sky was getting darker as the sun went down. Rowan shuddered, he hated crowds. His eyes flickered from one person to the next, weak blurs of colours surrounded each of individual. The business man holding his brief case, looking as if he owned the world was probably a kind man, judging from the bright green echoing off him. _A lot like Lilac..._

He shook his head, no he won't let his thoughts distract him, but the worry for his 'sister' never left.

He jerked slightly as someone put a hand on his shoulder, relaxing as he realised that it was only Coryn "Can you see her?" he asked

Rowan scanned the crowd of homeless kids who were milling around the 'free soup' stall that some Care group had set up, there were the constant colours that seemed to hum and the ones that flickered briefly every now-and-again, but none like the flashing spectrum of colours interwoven with gold streaks that he'd seen earlier that day. Slowly, he shook his head, "No, I-"

Something flashed in the corner of his eye, making him whip his head around to make sure he was right.

Coryn, Virgo and Axel looked in the same direction. Rowan pointed to the small side alley as a wave of dark brown hair disappeared into it. "Over there, in the alley."

The four of them worked their way through the small crowd, "Axel, can you stay out the front, make sure no one comes in." Coryn whispered, Axel replied with a curt nod and stopped just to the side of the small alley.

Virgo, Rowan and Coryn entered the alley.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"Coryn's voice echoed around the quiet alley, Coryn glanced at Rowan who nodded to the dumpster towards the end of the alley

"We don't want hurt you" Virgo said quietly.

"Yes you do!" someone sobbed

Rowan stood back as the older Outcasts moved closer to the sobbing.

Rounding the dumpster, Virgo drew in a sharp breath as Coryn cursed quietly.

In front of them was a girl, around the age of fifteen her hand clapped to her eye, blood dripping through her fingers, mattering her dark hair and spilling all over her already damp hoodie.

Her sisterly instincts taking over; Virgo crouched down next to the sobbing girl, "Oh sweetie, it's all-"

she froze.

Coryn glanced at her, a strange green glowing was coming from the girl "Virgo? What are you-"

Rowan watched as a sudden burst of black flame sent Coryn careering into the far wall with a crash.

"Axel!" he ran to Coryn who was crouched over wheezing. Axel was soon next to him, sword drawn.

"What's going on?" Axel asked, calm as ever.

Coryn nodded to the dumpster, wincing and clutching his ribs.

Axel turned, his sword rising, only to frown slightly. Standing glaring at them, her orange striped hair flapping and eyes glowing a bright green, was Virgo.

"Virgo?"

Virgo snarled, "My name isn't Virgo! Stop calling me that!" she hissed.

She suddenly bent over slightly with a cry, clutching her head. "NO! I'm not! What? Who are you?" she let out a scream and familiar black fire burst around her.

Coryn sat up "Virgo! Stop it! You're going to hurt someone!"

Rowan glanced worriedly at the alley way entrance, what if someone heard them. A yell brought him back to the black burning inferno.

Axel was walking towards Virgo, his hands up to protect his face from the black flames.

"Rowan!" he whipped his head around; Coryn was holding his ribs, leaning against the wall.

"The girl's got something to do with this you've got to get out of-"

The fire roared loudly blocking out the rest of Coryn's words, they could see Axel on the opposite side of the sphere, his face emotionless apart from a small frown. His hands were crackling with energy, bright blue sparking in all directions, jumping into the dark inferno.

"AXEL! DON'T HURT HER!" Coryn yelled. Rowan could hear screams just outside the Alley "ROWAN! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Ignoring Coryn; Rowan pushed himself against the wall and edged his way along it, staying barely inches away from the glowing black flames.

Another loud scream came from Virgo and the flames surged outwards, scorching his hoodie. He hastily beat out the flames that were still flickering black. Looking around desperately, his eyes set on the still form of the rainbow girl. It almost looked like she'd been frozen; she wasn't blinking, hands clutching one eye and the one visible eye glowing a bright green, staring at nothing.

Inching forward , Rowan was forced to squint as the brightness of the girl's aura almost blinded him. Fumbling for the edge of his glove, he peeled it off his hand and reached forward, putting a hand on the girl's knee.

The spectrum of colours faded quickly. Opening his eyes, Rowan could see the colours seeping into his hand, absorbing, what was essentially, her life force.

He knew that by now his eyes would be glowing those same flickering colours, and, if he concentrated hard enough, he could blow up a few cars.

The light from Virgo's black fire died out quickly and the girl flinched, looking at him in confusion before falling back in a dead faint. Rowan quickly removed his hand from the girl's knee; her aura was now barely more than a faint glow.

It was dark now. He could faintly hear Virgo demanding to know what happened, confused as to why Coryn was holding his ribs and why Axel was looking at her like she was about to kill him.

Shuddering slightly Rowan looked away from the girl and slipped his glove back on his hand. This was one of the things he hated about his mutation. He could kill people without a second thought, and send them into a coma with less. Then there was the fact that, if he wanted, he could expel enough electricity to make Cicily go on a power high for a week.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. He sighed when he saw it was only Virgo, three years away from _them_ and he still jumped whenever someone touched him.

She smiled at him, and helped him to shaky feet. Axel worked his way around them and picked up the limp girl, her aura was already starting to rejuvenate and her eye had stopped bleeding enough that it wasn't her eye that was bleeding, but a crescent going half way round it.

Sirens sounded in the distance and the four of them, with Axel carrying the girl and Virgo supporting Coryn, ran away from the now extremely scorched alley way and disappeared into the night.

*-X-*

Sammy groaned and coughed loudly. Blinking fevered eyes he drew in a husky breath. Something had woken him, he knew that.

He wrinkled his nose as his blindfold slipped down his nose and squeezed his eyes tight shut, just in case someone was there. If he looked at them...

Well that would be bad.

He fumbled for the white strip of cloth around his neck. He paused. Why was it so quiet? So far every time he'd woken up someone had been there. A hacking cough wracked his thin frame, tearing at his raw throat.

Finally able to draw in a ragged breath; he tied the blindfold at the back of his head and settled down listening to Lilac's uneven breathing.

His sensitive ears twitched. Something crashed on the other side of the building, now that he was concentrating on that direction he could hear shouts as well and bangs as well. He could hear Rosa crying somewhere not as far away.

Struggling to sit up he managed to get half way up before falling on his side again, all ready exhausted.

_Coryn and Clyde would have been able to go help_, he thought angrily, footsteps nearby snapped him out of his thoughts.

Someone yelled: "Kurt! Go help the others!"

There was a _Bamf_ noise and one of the pairs of footsteps disappeared while the other kept coming closer.

Weakly propping himself up on his elbow, Sammy turned his head in the direction the footsteps were coming from. They got louder and louder until finally, Sammy heard them round the corner.

"What-" the same voice spoke, it sounded like a guy, around Axel's age.

"Who-" he coughed loudly before starting again "Who are you" he croaked, wincing at the pain talking caused him.

The person moved closer, "I-"

Swiftly, Sammy pulled his blindfold off and looked at the person. He was frozen, as people were after he looked at them, thankfully he wasn't looking him in the eyes.

The strange thing was... the man, he was wearing a full body suit with a large X on the front.

And he was wearing a red-quartz visor.

**Wooo! Record! 3,572 words**

**Mwahahaha! Don't you just love cliff hangers?**

**Meh, I know you don't.**

**Sorry to capricorn66 and MovieGal007 for having your OC unconscious practically all chapter, it will get better!**

**I might not be up-dating to soon, (*Scowls* stupid yearly Exams...)**

**Until next update!**

**M-crazy ~.~**


	3. The fight begins

**G'day all!**

**Sorry about the wait, but things came up**

**Sorry about the cliffy last chapter... BUT THEY'RE JUST SO MUCH FUN!**

**HOLIDAYS!**

**YAAAAAAYYYYY! Thank goodness the torture known as school is over for another year, woooo! Hehe *U* a full two months of bliss sleep in, surfing and Chrissie parties!**

***sigh* I love life. Well apart from right now when I'm stuck Babysitting a jerk little brothers, a pink-minded dux and a seven year old who spends more time watching TV than he does talking .**

**Oh well, I'd better start writing before you get bored of my blabbering (which you probably all ready are)**

Disclaimer: **IT'S MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE IIIIIIITTTT! *get's arrested by Marvel* ... well this is just great.**

**(sorry, there's a quite a bit of random jumping around this chapter, but bare with me.)**

Melissa yawned and leaned against the window. Clouds and sky flashed past outside the jet "Kurt! Use your hands for goodness sake!"

"Vut it's so much more vun dis way!"

"KURT!"

The Blackbird tipped to the side, joggling a bit before levelling out again. Melissa smiled sleepily as Scott and Kurt continued to bicker until Logan snapped at them.

"So..." She looked up at a grinning Kitty "How's it feel to be going on your, like, first mission" Kitty asked. Melissa rolled her eyes

"Feels like I had to stay up all night helping a certain mutant with her algebra homework" she replied rolling her head towards Rouge with a mock glare. The white banged mutant waved her hand at them with a yawn from across the aisle where she was sitting in front of Piotr.

"Well i's no' mah fault! these dam finals ah killin' meh" she drawled.

"Why _are_ we here, Melly-belly?" Alex asked with his usually Australian accent, grinning teasingly at her.

"DON'T CALL ME MELLY-BELLY ZAP-TARD! OR I'LL FORCE YOU TO MAKE YOURSELF SHORT CURCIT! Клянусь, я убью тебя мой сам и-" she ended up yelling something in Russian that made Piotr grin.

"Children." Everyone shut up instantly and turned to the professor. He had that sort of effect on people. "I am sorry for pulling all of you out of bed so early in the morning, but the problem was urgent enough." His fingers were held in front of him. As usual, the wheels of his chair had been clamped down to the floor of the jet to stop it from rolling around. "What I have brought you all out here for, as you all know, is a mutant that I found not long ago."

Cyclops frowned behind his visor "why didn't you bring them in earlier?"

The professor shook his head "Her name is Marilyn Perry. She had seemed to be heading towards us and doing fine on her own and I had been keeping a careful eye on her. But earlier this morning her thoughts grew agitated and confused until she was nothing but a whirlwind of pain and confusion."

All of them winced.

The professor nodded. "So we're going to pick her up." He looked towards Rouge with a slightly amused glance "It's a lot like when we first met you Rouge."

Kurt groaned, slumping back against his chair with a weak face palm "Mein Gott, I hope not. I don't think I can stand being knocked out again."

Kitty giggled "Yhea, Rouge, like, really did a number on you"

"Hey! Ah wasn't tha' bad" Rouge protested indignantly

"Yes you were!"

"You took out me and Storm! Vis out breaking a sweat!"

Melissa groaned and buried her head in her arms while Alex grinned and leaned back in his chair. Piotr watched the almost shouted argument like it was a ping pong match, Cyclops was doing his best to ignore it and make sure the jet didn't do a nose dive and Logan was twitching.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALL READY!" the Canadian yelled

Melissa grinned, closing her eyes.

As was the life of an X-man.

*-*-X-*-*

The moon was full and just enough light came through holes in the roof to be able to see. After a few years living with practically no artificial light, they seemed to have developed a 'night vision' of sorts.

"Hold still all ready."

"Yow! Hey, that hurt!"

"Stop moving and it'll hurt less!"

"But it tickles! OW!"

"Coryn! Stay still for goodness sake!"

Cicily glanced over to where Virgo was (trying to) wrap Coryn's ribs "You know, our fearless leader really does act like a two year old sometimes."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!"

Elle's small smirk fell off her face pretty quickly as she went back to her task. She wiped the rag held in her hand gently around the poor girl's face. Carefully cleaning the tan skin of the blood that was crusted to it. Cicily shifted slightly where she was sitting supporting the girl's head.

Thankfully, the blood flow had stopped easily enough but the girl was going to have a nasty scar in crescent around one eye. _Not like scars aren't normal around here._ Elle thought bitterly. She her self had on her right cheek, Axel and Cicily had almost identical scars over one eye, Clyde had them all over his arms and legs from when he accidently cuts himself, Virgo had one along her throat and Elle could clearly see the almost claw like scars that littered Coryn's torso as they were slowly covered by the rough cloth that Virgo was using as bandages.

She finished folding a piece of cloth and placed it over the girl's eye and gash, then tying it in place with a spare rag.

"Done." She said, dipping her hands in the bucket and washing the blood from her fingers

Clyde crouched next to them "How is she?" he asked, looking over the unconscious girl curiously.

"She'll be fine." Elle answered, standing up and drying her hands on her black jeans.

Clyde nodded "Well someone's going to have to give her their spare shirt because this one's covered in blood." He plucked slightly at the girl's white- now half a black-red colour- before standing up. Cicily wrinkled her nose, sneering slightly.

"Well she can't have mine, I've only got one left after those MRF soldiers a few weeks ago ripped my other one to shreds." She shook her head, before glancing down at the unconscious girl in suspicion "Coryn, are you sure we can trust her? I mean we dragged her off the street-"

"A lot like a certain mutant I know with pointed teeth and metal nails." Coryn pointed out

Elle's eyebrow went up "If Coryn and-" she stammered slightly to avoid saying their dead leader's name "D- hadn't dragged _you_ off the street where would you be right now?" she asked. Cicily glared at the older girl "You know, I gonna kill you some day" she huffed, but didn't move from where she was holding up the girl's head. Elle rolled her eyes ignoring the common threat that had been heard coming from Cicily's mouth more times than most could count.

All of them were on the side of the building that was closer to the road. Lilac, Sammy, Elissa and the little kids were on the far side, away from prying eyes and curious MRF soldiers.

"Coryn…"

Everyone looked directly at Axel who was looking up at the ceiling, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He had a small frown on his face, the same one he had on his face when Cicily had tried to make him eat an unidentifiable mush that was apparently porridge. "…there are people out the front of the building."

Coryn's head snapped up immediately "You sure?" he asked sharply.

There was dead silence as everyone listened carefully, a second later, there was a bang and a little laughter, then what sounded a like a growl and then silence again. Axel nodded "I'm sure."

Coryn's eyes narrowed slightly, calculating what they should do. "Ok…" he paused as if internally debating about something "Zephyr, Voltaic, and Slice-" Elle, Axel and Clyde moved forward slightly "-I want you all out the front. Remember that we just want to keep them out of the building, so don't attack unless they actually come inside." H glanced around at the others.

"Electra, I want you going as back up, but please don't open your mouth unless they actually _are_ a threat. We don't want the MRD and MRF breathing down our necks" Cicily rolled her eyes but nodded and carefully moved the mystery girl's head off her lap and followed Axel down the hall.

"And Cici…" Coryn called after her, she turned and looked at him curiously

"Please don't kill anyone." She grinned almost evilly, revealing her pointed teeth and clacked her equally sharp metallic nails as she threw her hands out.

"Now… when have I _ever_ done that?" she asked a glint in her eye, before walking out of sight.

"Sense," Rowan's head shot up "go check the back and sides of the building, make sure no one's coming from any other direction, then go out the front with the others, evaluate the intruders." The shy boy nodded and ran in the opposite direction to the way the others had left.

"And me?" Virgo asked, folding her arms. Coryn stood up with a small wince, quickly ignoring the pain and dusting off his pants

"You Ignis, are going to help me get Elissa, Rosa, Stone and that girl up to the upper stories, then we're going to move Lilac and Sammy up as well."

He rubbed his hands together. "Let's do this."

**(A/N: hehe, I was thinking of ending it here, but I'm not **_**that**_** mean XD)**

*-*-X-*-*

Alex leaned over and shook Melissa's shoulder. "Hey Melly-Belly. Mel, we're there!"

The Blackbird jostled around a little making the seventeen year old's head loll slightly and bang into the back of her chair, waking her with a start. She looked around in confusion. Alex grinned at her, noting secretly that she had extremely bad bed hair…

Melissa finally noticed where they were and groaned, rubbing her eyes "'re we there?" she slurred. Kurt _bamf_ed next to them.

"Ja, frauline. Time to vun around looking vor a mutant-needle in a hay-stack." He said with a smile, his tail flicking around like a cat's.

Melissa yawned, and unbuckled her seatbelt before standing up. Kitty giggled

"uh, Lissa." Kitty grinned at the older girl, Melissa hummed in response "You might wanna, like, fix your hair"

They all laughed as Melissa frantically tried to neaten her hair.

"Are you kids comin' or what?" Logan growled from outside the jet.

Alex blinked as he got out side. "Ahh… does this mutant live in the forest, or is this just s detour?"

Tall pine trees rose on all sides, towering high above them. Thin ribbons of moon light seeping through

Logan grunted, pulling the hood of his uni-form over his head "Well we couldn't just park the jet on top of a building now could we?" he growled. Alex blinked, but nodded thoughtfully after a seconds thought.

"That makes sense."

Logan grunted again. "Shadowcat, help the professor until we're out of the woods." He ordered.

They made slow but sure progress through the woods and were out within ten minuets. It turned out that the forest ended at the out skirts of the city, the older more abandon side of the town if the graphitized and almost empty streets were anything to go by.

Scott glanced at Kitty and his leader "Professor?"

"One moment Scott." The professor had two fingers to his temple, his eyes closed and a small frown lined his forehead. "It seems that our mutant is not far from here, that way. A few blocks over." Without opening his eyes, the professor pointed to his right.

The building that the professor led them to was what looked like an abandoned building site, going up three stories at the most.

"Like, who would live here?" Kitty asked wrinkling her nose

"People who don't have a choice, kid." Logan replied. He stuck his nose in the air and sniffed "there's people here." He growled

The professor frowned "I haven't sensed anyone nearby but the girl. Are you sure Logan?"

"Positive." And the Canadian stalked forward into the building. The other X-men followed, leaving the professor outside with Colossus as a bodyguard.

"What do you think it would be like to be homeless?" Melissa whispered.

Scott hissed quietly at her "Be quiet all ready! What if- Gah!" the visored mutant tripped over a small pile of rubble and was sent crashing to the ground. He rubbed his head with a glare at his team as they laughed at him.

"Would you pipsqueaks shut up!" Logan growled.

The five younger mutant's mouths snapped shut and they continued to follow Logan into the building site.

Rounding a corner, they entered what seemed to be the centre of the building; it was large foyer type room, with the roof three stories above them.

Logan started giving out orders "Cyclops, I want you to take Nightcrawler up to the second level and search for the girl up there."

Scott nodded and dragged Kurt to the immobile escalator leading up stairs, disappearing up them a second later. "Shadowcat, go look around to the left with Trance-" he froze, his nose twitching.

"You know, I don't think that you coming in here was a good idea." A confident, slightly dark voice echoed around the building. Logan snarled.

Out of the shadows directly in front of them came a man **(A/N: I know he's younger but bear with me)** A long, black coat hung around his leg, a fedora hat was tilted casually to one side of his head. A small smirk echoed over his features and his eyes were etched with what could be darkness. Arms folded he stopped in front of them, his lips quirking slightly as they took a small step away from him.

"A very bad idea. Don't you think Zephyr?" he continued, glancing to his right.

"A fairly bad decision I think Slice." A woman, presumably Zephyr, replied. She was leaning against a pillar to their left. Her pixie cut hair made her thin features look sharper and a tatty military jacket covering her shoulders. "I could think of a few decisions they could make right now that would make every one's lives a lot easier."

"And what would those be bub?" Logan snarled.

"Leaving." A French accented voice found them from their right. Kitty gasped while the others grimaced and diverted their eyes slightly. The Man wasn't actually extremely bad looking, but a terrible scar and the slightly paled eye underneath it was enough to make them look away. On top of that this face was completely emotionless, almost scarily so. He was a medium sized man with messy dirty blond hair, and chains hanging off ripped jeans next to a rather sharp sword.

"That's not gonna happen until we get what we came here for." Logan growled  
>"Now where is the girl?" his claws extended with a <em>snict<em> and he crouched slightly into a fighting stance, the younger X-men copying him from behind.

The man directly in front of them, Slice, if what the Zephyr lady had said was right, raised an eyebrow. "So you're mutants, huh?" he smirked "Well that makes things interesting."

Alex gritted his teeth. Desperately trying to keep his emotions in control and his power contained, tiny sparks of electricity were all ready dancing through his hair and clenched fists. This cocky bastard was acting like he knew everything, like he was better than they were. What would he know? Taking a deep breath, he pushed the anger down like the professor had taught him and unclenched his fists, calmly surveying the room.

Logan continued to growl at the trio "Well? Are you gonna move or am I gonna have to move you?" he snarled

"Move us please! I can't be bothered moving, and I haven't had a good fight in aaaaaaagges!"

_Another one?_ Alex thought with a sigh. His eyes widened as the newcomer stepped into the light coming from holes in the roof. Glinting silver nails clicked by her side and a large grin revealed pointed teeth, bright red eyes stood out against her pale skin.

"Enough talking." Alex's head swung to the man with the sword "let's fight." The man said. He pushed his hands out in front of him as if throwing something. Feeling a familiar tingling, Alex quickly moved in between the man and his team mates, hands in front of his chest. Barely a second later he was hit straight on with a cackling ball of energy, pushing him back several feet before it was deflected around him and the others, crashing into a pile of rubble behind them, leaving it sparking. Alex spun and sent his own wave of energy at the man.

Melissa jumped to the side as a fist swished past her face, a hand grabbed her shoulder and the disconcerting feeling of a leg passing through her torso made her shudder slightly. She nodded thanks to Kitty before they were both sent flying by a wave of shimmering gold.

Logan charged at Slice, lunging at him, claws sharp and prepared to cut through any amount of flesh. He was shocked when his forward motion was jolted to a stop with a clang. Blocking him was a sword. Slice was shaking slightly under the pressure Logan was pushing onto it. What surprised Logan was the fact that the man's arm… _was _the sword. Pushing Logan away with a heave, Slice got into a fighting stance, his sword/arm held in front of him. Logan lunged again.

Rouge slammed back into a wall, gasping, desperately trying to pull air into her winded lungs. The Zephyr lady swung at her. Quickly rolling to the side, she narrowly avoided getting punched in the face. Dodging a kick to he ribs she ran down a hall to give herself time to take off he gloves.

**Was it worth the wait?**

**Phew, that chapter was surprisingly hard to write, (and it was so…dam… clichéd. u.u;) THAK YOU MOVIEGAL007 FOR DRAGGING ME THROUGH A MINOR CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK! (also, sorry 'bout making Clyde all cocky, but I thought it suited him n_n;)**

**(the MRF are different to the MRD from Wolverine and the X-men, it'll be explained later)**

**You guys all made some fantastic OCs, it's great trying to write them and get their personalities right (please please **_**please**_** tell me how I'm doing writing your OC, if there's anything I'm getting wrong or if you think your OC would react differently in the situation to how I wrote them!)**

**Lilmiznormal: I'm soooo sorry, I got Elle completely wrong in the last chapter, hopefully this made up for it!**

**I've already started the next chapter and hopefully It'll be up sometime before Christmas, if not; MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! **

**Now there's a little button below that I like to call the 'writer's drug dispenser' **

**Who knows, if you press it I might write faster…**

**And I know more of you are reading this!**

**SO COME FORTH O' SILENT READERS**

…

**Please?**

**M-crazy ~.~**


End file.
